Falling For You
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: The archer moved forward in response. His mind calculated his chance of hitting his target. They weren't good. He wouldn't be fast enough to save her.
1. Gone

A/N: This well be my first attempt at more than just a one-shot. Stick with me please!

"Let her go Loki. Last warning."

The God of Mischief raised a single glossy eyebrow in amusement while simultaneously tightening his grip on his struggling hostage.

"What is this mere mortal to you, archer?" Loki asked amused at the archer's determination. He reeked of desperation and fear.

The girl in question continued to stare at the archer, his bow and arrow raised in position, waiting to release it.

She saw the fear in his eyes, while his lean body maintained perfect control, muscles locked into a fighting stance.

"Clint," she begged as the tears continued to stream down her face, her voice catching, "Let me go."

"No."

"Listen to her archer, she will die before your stroke will fall," Loki taunted, keeping the elegant silver knife pressed against her throat.

She whimpered as the sting as it dug into her skin.

Without notice, the God was slowly pulling her back across the roof towards the edge of the building. The archer moved forward, keeping the distant between them.

"Agent Barton."

Clint's eyes did not shift towards the sound of his boss behind him. He remained focused on the God a mere fifteen feet in front of him.

"Director Fury," he responded dispassionately.

"Agent Barton, stand down. That's an official order."

"No."

"My, my such insubordination from your pets Nicholas," Loki continued to taunt taking more steps backwards until his heels were slightly hanging over the edge of Stark Tower.

The archer moved forward in response. His mind calculated his chance of hitting his target. They weren't good. He wouldn't be fast enough to save her.

"Well gentlemen, this has been entertaining, but I've got places to be," Loki said in a casual, yet bored voice.

Clint's gaze shifted from the God to her. Her lovely eyes were shining with tears and terror and he realized his mistake.

The God smiled at the archer's lack of attention and moving with inhuman speed he threw his weight back.

Before Clint could react, they were gone.

Darcy was gone.


	2. Loss

Loki disappeared off of the top of the building with the love of his life. Barton raced to the edge relived, yet still terrified that there were no bodies tumbling to the ground below. Loki had vanished them elsewhere. It was the elsewhere that terrified Clint.

Lowering his bow, Clint turned to face his comrades. Their faces were grimaced. The loss of her was felt by all of them.

"Brother Clint," Thor began to say when Clint walked towards them, "Fear not for Darcy, my brother will not harm her."

Clint glanced at the Asgardian, but said nothing as he moved past his other team members. He stalked towards the stairwell leading back into the building. He needed time to think. Time to plan.

He walked slowly towards his room after getting off the elevator. Entering his room he looked around, but all he could see was Darcy. Her artwork from New Mexico was on the walls, her "hippy" clothes were still scattered on the floor, and her battered pink IPod laid abandoned on the nightstand next to their bed.

Clint breathed deeply swearing that he could still smell her perfume- Daisy, a gift from him for her birthday a few weeks ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He sank onto the bed and buried his head in his hands. He didn't cry. He wouldn't allow himself to, nor would he allow himself to believe that she was lost to him. He knew Loki would keep her as a bargaining chip, for what he didn't know. He didn't care. He would let the world burn if it means she would come back to him alive.

A knock on the door broke him from his erratic thoughts.

Jane was standing in the doorway, tears swimming in her eyes. She threw herself at him and started to sob. He held her close and rubbed her back, knowing she was suffering just as much as he was. Darcy was the younger sister that Jane never had and he knew the feeling was mutual with Darcy.

"You'll get her back," Jane managed to say after a few minutes, "I know you will and so does she."

Clint merely nodded, fearing his voice would betray his feelings of doubt of his abilities now. He should've taken the shot.

"What happened last night doesn't matter now," Jane continued as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

Clint nodded again.

"Everyone is meeting in the living room to discuss what to do next," came another voice from the door. This time it was Tony. He looked broken hearted as well and didn't bother to hide the emotion on his face like he usually would. His had a special bond with Darcy over Tai food and The Big Bang Theory that had started days after she and Jane had come to New York. She was family to him too.

"I'll help with dinner," Jane said as she got up from the bed. She squeezed Clint's shoulder then swiftly left the room, sharing a look with Stark as she passed him by.

"We're gonna get her back."


	3. Hope

A/N: Thanks for the review and the support, they motivate me so much! Keep them coming please! BTW: The inspiration for the story came from the song "Falling For You" by Seabird. Listen to it!

Clint looked up at Tony. He was leaning against the door jab with his hands in the pockets of his dark sweatpants.

"This wasn't you fault, if that's what you're thinking."

Clint's temper rose faster than he could shoot his arrows.

"Of course it is," Clint roared, "I swore to her that she would be safe with me, that I would protect her! And when she told me she loved me last night what did I do? I walked away like a coward because I couldn't say it back!"

"Well don't you?"

Tony didn't realize the stupidity of his words until Clint threw him against the wall with his hand around his throat.

"Of course I fucking love her!"

Clint released Tony letting him fall to the floor gasping for air. Seeking gratification elsewhere he upturned his, no _their _bed. And the dresser. His weight rack as well. Panting furiously Clint sank to the ground and let out a pained cry. He felt as though his heart had been ripped from his body while it was still beating.

The commotion led to the swift arrival of the other Avengers, but one look at the destruction Clint had caused made them back off. They understood.

"Get up son."

Fury stood over him with a look of sympathy, yet no pity marred his features. Extending his hand, Clint accepted it and got to his feet looking his boss in the eye.

"Eat some dinner and then we're going to figure out a plan to get Miss Lewis back."

Clint nodded and walked out of the room to join the others in the dining room. Everyone was gathered around the usual order of Chinese that came every Wednesday. Clint spotted Tony sitting at the head of the table sporting a rather nasty bruise on his neck.

"Tony, I…" Clint began but stopped when Tony put his hand up.

"I deserved it."

As everyone got his or her usual plate Clint noticed there was still food in the bag.

Darcy's order. Sweet and sour chicken, white rice, and lo mein with a fortune cookie.

Clint saw Jane immediately get up and put the food in the fridge.

"It will still be good by the time she gets back."

Everyone murmured in agreement, but Clint looked to his left at the empty chair next to him and silently prayed to every deity he knew that Darcy was alright, wherever she was.

_Pity she doesn't have her taser. _

Clint smiled in spite of himself.

A/N: The next chapter or two will be in Darcy's POV


	4. Lust

A/N: Hey I'm aiming for longer chapters here, but I've got no exact plan with this story. However, it will be going somewhere.

Free falling through empty space was not a feeling Darcy Lewis enjoyed or disliked. It was the fact that the arms wrapped around her were not the "guns" she was used to being held by. They were too thin and bony feeling, not the strong muscle she was used to, the ones that would wrap themselves around her in the dark, either in their bed, or on the couch for comfort or simple affection. When she finally opened her eyes after what felt like hours she was surprised as to her surroundings.

Saying what she though without thinking it through was a Darcy trademark and before she could stop herself she blurted out:

"Funny. I never pictured you for a cottage type, evil looking stone castle, maybe. And definitely not a Hamptons man."

Darcy still in his grasp looked up at the God standing behind her. His expression was one of slight amusement, but annoyance never the less. It looked like that comment wasn't going to be the death of her, literally.

Releasing his kung-foo grip, but still clutching her arm he walked her down the path and into the less than modest cottage.

Darcy was impressed by the lodgings of the God. She has expected an evil lair somewhere underground, or inside a volcano.

As they walked into the main foyer, Darcy was pleased that her place of capture seemed comfortable.

"I will show you to your lodgings mortal," Loki said sweeping out of the room his cloak swishing behind him.

Darcy quickly moved to fall in step behind him down a hallway a few yards before she nearly ran into the God when he stopped moving suddenly. He pointed to the door on his left. Silently Darcy went inside. Thoughts of a torture chamber entered her mind, or some type of hell dimension that she could fall into. When she flicked on the lights, she was greeted with a medium sized bedroom that was decorated in a style that would make Martha Stewart proud.

"Charming," Darcy said turning to face the God in the doorway.

"Get some rest mortal, tomorrow's going to be a long day," he said with a grin that made her stomach turn slightly in fear.

Such a phrase carried a different meaning that she was used to. When Clint would say something like that it had a profoundly different meaning.

As he closed the door and feeling her bravery increase, as well as stupidity, Darcy called out, "Hey I'm missing Chinese food night and The Big Bang Theory!"

Thinking that was going to get her killed for sure despite the fact that she was starving with hunger already Darcy waited for a reaction, either good or bad. The TV mounted on the wall behind her sprung to life startling her, but with the opening theme song of the show that she loved playing Darcy couldn't help but smile. She turned around and saw on the small table by the window was a takeout bag. Smiling even bigger Darcy raced to her meal.

On the top carton was a hand written note:

"Do not test me mortal."

"Thank you Loki," Darcy said aloud knowing he would hear her. She was glad he was feeling magnanimous, rather than lethal.

She settled into the comfy armchair by the table and started opening the different cartons and laughing at the shenanigans playing out onscreen. After she was done Darcy cleared the table and went into the ensuite bathroom. Slashing her face with water, Darcy looked into the mirror. _Shouldn't kidnapped hostages look more frightened? _Opening the medicine cabinet, Darcy was still surprised that it was stocked with most of the products she had back at the Tower, her home. That thought made her heart clench. It brought back the look in Clint's eyes as they faced off on the roof.

After brushing her teeth, Darcy collapsed onto the bed immediately feeling the lack of heat that she usually had right next to her. Silently tears started to stream down her face as images of her and Clint began to flash through her mind, moments of love, anger, laughter, sadness, and pure happiness. As she drifted off to sleep Darcy dreamt of the first time she had met Clint.

* * *

Three months ago:

As soon as Darcy arrived in Stark Towers she knew exactly what she was going to do first. After Jane left her to find Thor in his room on the next level Darcy went to explore her new room. After throwing her bags onto the queen sized bed and throwing her hair in a mess bun Darcy grabbed her scuffed up pink iPod. She strutted into Stark's state of the art kitchen ready to get down and dirty.

Plugging her iPod in and turning up the volume all way until she could feel the bass from Bonnie Tyler's "I Need a Hero" pulse through her body. Grabbing the ingredients from the cabinets and the fridge, Darcy starting mixing the batter with gusto. Shaking her hips and singing along to will.'s "I Got It From My Mama" now, Darcy started to ladle the pancakes on the hot pan. Breakfast for dinner was always a tradition with her whenever she was feeling stressed and upset and the move from New Mexico was anything but a smooth transition.

Grabbing the spatula Darcy focused on her singing while the pancakes cooked completely unaware that she now had an audience. When she turned around after a couple minutes she was greeted by the site of a half naked, freshly showered, hair still dripping wet, delicious piece of man meat that was staring at her questioningly.

"Fuck."

She grabbed the stereo controller and switched her tunes off quickly feeling her face heat up with embarrassment at being caught in boxers and an old flannel shirt.

"We haven't been properly introduced and you already want do it?"

He sauntered over to her to inspect her work completely aware that her eyes were drinking in his figure with slight awe.

"Pancakes at 11 pm?"

"I live on the wild side. Want some?"

"Sure," he said with a killer grin. He sat down at the breakfast bar and gazed at her in a way that made Darcy wish she had made a more graceful first impression.

"Funny shapes or regular?"

"Surprise me."

Oh she would, she made some pretty fierce jungle animal pancakes.

"So do u have a name or should I just call you Brittany Spears?" he had asked her with a smirk. She frowned. She sang better than Brittany, any day of the week.

"Darcy Lewis."

"Clint Barton."

"So what's you magic power?" Darcy asked as she rummaged through the fridge looking for some fruit. Grabbing what she need she headed to the dark granite counter opposite of him and started to cut up the strawberries and bananas.

"I'm the top marksman in the world," he said with no arrogance, just stating it as if it was a pure fact. Darcy smiled, and was glad that he couldn't still see her face slightly blushing.

"Well Robin Hood, prepare to have your taste buds rocked." With a flourish she presented him a plate of lion head shaped pancakes.

His look of amusement and pleasure gave her a thrill.

As she sat hopped up on the counter and grabbed her plate the mutual interrogation started. They asked about each other about their involvement in S.H.I.E.L.D, their opinions on politics, and even pop culture. When she asked if he wanted a beer he frowned at her.

"Are you even legal to drink?" His tone shifted from the playful sweetness before to a fatherly disciplinary one.

"I'm 24," she said indignantly. His smile faded a bit.

"How old are you Robin Hood?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the arrival of a third party.

"Hey Darcy, is everything…," Jane started to say walking around the corner.

"Oh, hello Agent Barton," Jane said smiling at him and her research assistant.

"Dr. Foster," he replied quickly swallowing his mouthful of pancakes. He stood up and went over to shake her hand.

"I'm sorry if we were being too loud, m'am."

"Not at all, I was checking up on Darcy."

He turned and glanced back to Darcy who was finishing eating from her own plate. "I should be turning in anyway. Goodnight, Dr. Foster, Miss Lewis," he said before grabbing his plate and putting in the sink. Darcy mock saluted him as he walk back down the hallway and out of sight.

"I see you've met Agent Barton," Jane said with a smug grin on her face.

"Yep," Darcy replied a little disheartened, putting away her dish as well and cleaning up the kitchen quickly.

"Good night Boss lady," Darcy said walking out of the kitchen towards her new bedroom.

"Night Darc."

As Darcy finally laid down on her new bed, she sank into its soft comfort for a few minutes before huffing loudly and rolling over into her pillow.

_I'm so screwed. _


	5. Rage

A/N: This is going to be switching between Clint and Darcy's POV

After everyone finished their food, Fury directed them to the main conference room down the hall. Sitting at the opposite end of table from Fury, Clint could already feel the tension rising in the room. The rest of his team members kept shifting their gaze between the two men waiting for someone to break the silence.

Hating the awkwardness of it the most Tony spoke up, "So what's the plan boss?"

Fury looked to Clint sympathetically, an emotion that rarely graced his features before addressing Tony, "We need to first ascertain that Miss Lewis is still alive and unharmed."

Clint closed his eyes and breathed slowly trying to calm himself. _If that bastard touches one hair on her head, he's gonna beg for death when I get a hold of him. _

"Thor do you have any way of contacting Loki?" Fury continued.

"I believe I can," Thor responded somewhat confidently. The other Avengers looked to him with hope, though Clint was the only one to respond.

"Good."

"And who said you can't negotiate with terrorists?" Tony piped in. Everyone turned to look at him sharply. Natasha, seated next to him, jabbed him in ribs sharply causing Tony to yelp somewhat reminiscent of a toy dog. From across the conference table Clint sent him a look that made Tony shrink back and cross his legs lest he find a certain appendage removed if he opened his mouth again.

"There is no negotiation. We get Darcy back, no matter what that bastard wants," Clint replied darkly.

"I understand your position Agent Barton, but there are limits to what we can do," Fury countered.

"Not for me."

"A terrorist, me? I prefer the term "Master of the Universes, or Lord of the Nine Realms. Either works."

All eyes in the room leapt to the door where the God of Lies himself was casually leaning against the wall. They all stood stock still in surprise at his presence.

"Miss me, mortals?"

Clint vaulted out of his seat only to be held back by Bruce and Steve.

"Where is she, you son of a bitch?" Clint struggled wildly against his captors trying to shake them off.

"Tsk, tsk. Flattery will get you nowhere Agent Barton, although your mortal finds pleasure with my silver tongue." Loki winked at him, a smarmy grin gracing his features.

Clint raging like a bull throwing off his restrainers and charged at the God only hit the wall forcibly.

Loki laughed merrily seeing the realization on the man's face. He rematerialized on the table turning to look at each Avenger before addressing Fury.

"I'll be back."

When he faded away to nothing the entire room was in uproar.

"I thought we had security in this building Stark!" hollered Fury.

"I don't know how he could've gotten through all the security measures!" Tony fired back, clearly shaken by the God's ease in evading detection.

The rest of the room broke out into arguing and blaming, with Tony nearly standing on the table to yell at Fury.

Clint left the room completely unnoticed. As soon as he entered his room he shut the door quietly and gently. Looking around the room he let out a sharp breath, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, shaking with rage. Wildly he swung at the dry wall, breaking in with the force of his punch. The pain did not register to him, and neither did the blood swiftly spouting from his knuckles. Clint looked at his bloodied hand and did not care that it was his dominant hand for archery. The pain was nothing compared to what he felt inside.

"Lovely form, hot shot."

The archer to spin swiftly to stare at the being who had become the source of his torture in the past twelve hours.

Clint grabbed the nearest free weight and lobbed it at Loki's manipulation. It dissipated quickly, but not before letting out a ghostly chuckle.

"Clint. Are you okay? I heard something breaking."

Pepper moved into his room quickly and looked him over before clucking at him about his hand. Grabbing him by the elbow she dragged him to the medical bay against his will. Pepper shot him her infamous glare and said she was doing it for Darcy. Clint resigned as Pepper bandaged up his hand muttering about the similarities between him and Tony when it came to aggressive gestures.

Returning back to his room Clint sank onto the bed feeling lethargic from the pain medication Pepper forced him to take for "his own health". As Clint drifted off slowly be was injected with the painful though of sleeping in a bed alone. Again.

4 ½ months ago:

After Clint's initial introduction to Darcy he made it very clear to himself that she was off-limits. Her twenty-four years to his thirty-one made him feel like he was robbing the cradle. While he had to constantly banish the image of her dancing around the kitchen from his mind more often then he would admit, he actively tried to remain unaffected around her when they crossed paths at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. He didn't ignore her per say but acknowledged her with a nod when they passed each other in the hallways. He didn't dare greet her because he knew he would say something he would later regret. But when he saw her being chatted up by a well-known skirt chaser after a general meeting, he couldn't stop himself.

The meeting was open to a larger than usual number of people which did not bother Clint because it gave him more people to observe when his focus would drift away from Fury's tiresome monologues. He was half paying attention to Fury's report on the weapons updates when a stifled giggle reached his ears. Turning discretely he saw Darcy conversing with the biggest dickhead he had ever met: Rylan Cooper and his blood boiled immediately.

For some weeks Clint had repeatedly heard the young agent bragging about his weekly conquests during his mid afternoon workouts in the gym. Everyday Clint was disgusted by the way Cooper would detail his trysts with various secretaries and personal assistants. He was quick to point of the flaws and faults of each before mocking them with some of the other agents. Usually one to ignore him, Clint couldn't help but overhear Rylan's plans to "seduce and destroy" Darcy Lewis who had previously ignored his advances. Clint's blood seethed to hear his vulgar scheme and knew he couldn't ignore her any longer.

After the meeting was adjourned he quickly made his way to her, shutting down anyone who tried to grab his attention along the way. He spotted them quickly, standing close near the elevators. Walking with purpose, Clint approached them trying to make eye contact with Darcy over Cooper's shoulder. Once he saw that he had her attention he tilted his head to the side, trying to communicate his need to speak to her. She blatantly ignored him and turned her focus back to Rylan who was moving closer to her. When Cooper reached out to tuck a stray chocolate curl away from Darcy's face, Clint decided he needed to be a little more clear.

He strode up to them and using a voice of authority to politely but firmly asking to talk to Darcy privately. Her curt answer of "no" pushed him over the edge. Without warning he grabbed her by the elbow and steered her away from Rylan who shot him a look of haughty derision followed by a comment that had Clint seeing red.

"Hey dad, I was talking to her," he said jauntily. Clint moved away from Darcy and back to the young agent. What he said to him he would later refuse to reveal to Darcy but it was enough that it sent the man away looking pale and fearful. When he turned back to Darcy she was burning him with a glare and a stance that screamed "pissed off".

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Care to share why my date is running away from you in terror."

"No."

"Screw you, Barton." She huffed and turned away from him heading down the now empty hallway.

"Darcy, wait!" He called loudly. She stopped short and pivoted on her heels.

"Oh so you remember my name," she said icily.

"Of course I do."

"Seeing as how I've become persona non grata to you for over a month now you could see why I'm amazed you can remember who I am."

"How could I ever forget the girl who made me lion pancakes?"

She smiled and he knew it was in spite of herself. She way trying to act offended, but failing slowly.

"Look Darcy, I haven't been ignoring you because I want to."

"Then why?"

"Because it's easier this way."

"I don't get it." She looked thoroughly confused and he hated to have to say it aloud.

"You are a practically a fetus and I'm a old timer who wants to rob the cradle."

She smiled at him sardonically. She walked closer to him, violating his personal space until there were inches between them. Grabbing his shirt she pulled him close.

"Good thing for you, I dig old geezers." Truly smiling she got on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. Her lips were warmth and smooth against his freshly shaven cheek and it sent a shiver through him.

"Friday. Pick me up a seven and don't be late Robin Hood." She tapped his cheek playfully and sauntered off leaving him dazed.

Letting out a low whistle Clint knew at that moment that this girl was going to be the death of him. And he couldn't think of a sweeter way to go.

Turning to walk back the opposite way, Clint could help but whistle a merry tune as he headed back to his office.


	6. Doubt

A/N: I will try to update as quickly as possible, but finals are coming up and all that jazz. Keep up with the reviews; they motivate me to write quicker!

Darcy sat at the table in the kitchen, a bowl of lucky charms in front of her and a glass of orange juice resting near her hand. She had lost track of how long she had been sitting there, but it was long enough that her cereal had gone soggy and inedible. "Morning Loki," she said dully looking up at the God who appeared across the table, holding a newspaper in his hand. She should be angrier with him, but she was angrier that she was still here, still no sign of a breakout on the horizon.

"Mortal," he acknowledged.

"Can I go home now?" She asked petulantly. He looked over the top of his newspaper casually before replying coldly, "No."

"I don't see what point you have in taking me hostage except that you will have some pissed off Avengers looking to hunt you down."

"You think they are looking for you? I haven't made our whereabouts hidden from them, perhaps they don't feel it necessary to get you back." Darcy dropped her spoon in rage; she felt tears spring up but held them back. "Clint will find me and when he does your gonna be damn sorry," she shouted, now standing up. Loki remained seated, but put down his paper. His unnerving gaze was entirely on her, but he face expressed a nonchalance attitude.

"Truly mortal, then why was he in the company of another woman when I took a little trip to visit him?" Darcy's heart lurched instantly, but kept her face in a calm composure. She couldn't show him weakness, especially not now.

"There are a lot of women at living in Stark Towers," she replied coolly. "All of whom are like family to me and love me."

"Family sleeps together in this realm?" Loki enquired thoughtfully, raising a single glossy eyebrow at her. His nonchalance morphed into a smug grin. Not caring for the consequence, Darcy threw her bowl of cereal at the God's face causing him to sputter in disbelief. Tearing out of the room, Darcy fled to her bedroom where she launched herself into the pillows and sobbed violently.

Loki, still sitting at the table removed the cereal and milk from his face and smirked in the direction of Darcy's bedroom. _God of Lies and Mischief, indeed. It's almost too easy. Breaking trust is just the first step. Soon I will know everything to destroy them all_.

* * *

Darcy cried for hours and therefore slept the rest of the day away, nearly not caring if Loki would kill her in her sleep. She wasn't granted with a dream of Clint as she slept, but instead a pounding headache when she finally woke hours later. Rolling over, she felt her stomach grumbling from lack of food and decided it was now or never to face his wrath.

Creeping through the hallways Darcy found herself back in the kitchen. The evidence of her outburst was nowhere to be seen, but a covered plate on the stove caught her attention. Lifting the lid cautiously Darcy was gifted the sweet aroma of spaghetti and meatballs, still steaming hot. Replacing the lid she noticed a note attached. Her frown grew more pronounced as she tried to decipher it's meaning.

"You are the answer to Sampson's riddle: You are the honey in the lion."

Shrugging at the meaning, and grabbing a plate from the cabinet above her, Darcy scooped some pasta on it and brought it into the living room. She turned on the TV, but paid no attention to the images dancing across the screen. Loki's note kept rolling around in her mind. It was unlike him to compliment her and such a phrasing put her on her guard. But his words earlier about a rescue attempt left her questioning the Avengers. _Why haven't I been rescued yet? Where are they?_

Placing her empty bowl on the table in front of her, Darcy tipped over on the couch wanting to cry again, but lacking the tears. Staring at the tilted images on the screen she was lulled into a less conscious state. She only woke when she felt a pair of all too familiar arms wrap themselves around her, picking her up gently. The feeling of weightlessness was temporary as she felt the cool fabric of her comforter underneath her a minute later. A light afghan was then placed over her and a hand stroked her temple before placing a feather light kiss.

"Wait, don't go," Darcy mumbled her eyes never opening.

Seconds late the mattress dipped on the other side of her and she snuggled over onto the figure. Opening her eyes slowly she saw Clint staring back at her, a gentle smiling tugging at his lips. Smiling back, she brought her hand up to stroke his lightly stubbled cheek; he caught her hand before she could pull it away and kissed it softly. Entwining their hands together he moved their hands to rest on his chest. She moved over closer and rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart through his light gray t-shirt. With her other hand she stroked his abdomen lighting, the motion earning her a contented murmur from her partner.

Her eyes growing heavier, Darcy let herself slip back to unconsciousness. Once he was certain she was asleep, Loki transformed back. He smiled at the girl asleep on him. He knew hell would break loose when she awoke, but he would make sure he was gone by then. _Let the insanity begin_. As Darcy felt back to sleep, feeling safe in Clint's arms she remembered the first time they had come together like this.

* * *

3 Months Ago:

Darcy stood in front of the mirror twisting and turning, judging her outfit from every angle. Her first date with Robin Hood was about to start in fifteen minutes and despite her cool demeanor inside she was shaking like a scared Chihuahua. A knock on her door startled her and she whipped around and let out an audible sigh of relief to see Jane standing at the door.

"So tonight's the big night?"

"Yep."

"Nervous?"

"Me? Nope. Nada. Never."

"Well, Clint's out in the living room looking pretty pale."

"What? Why is he here already? I still have ten minutes!" Darcy's eyes went comically wide and she started to loose her cool.

Jane gave Darcy an amused grin before walking into the room and grabbing Darcy by the forearms, looking her in the eyes. "Breath, Darcy before you pass out on me. You looking amazing and you will have a great time tonight, okay?"

Darcy nodded absently. She stood up a little taller and walked past Jane to the doorway, stopping at the threshold she threw a grateful smile over her shoulder to the older woman and walked out into the living room trying to exude the calm confidence that made Pepper Potts famous. When she saw Clint pacing in the living room looking better than James Bond she felt her heart skip a beat, or five.

Her entrance must have been quiet enough that Clint didn't hear her despite her three-inch heals. Sitting causally on the large black leather couch were Tony and Pepper who were watching Clint pace with amusement and slight empathy. Tony was the first to notice Darcy and his loud wolf whistle was enough to break Clint out of his musings. Pepper jabbed Tony playfully knowing he didn't mean anything by it, but Clint still through him a withering glare. When his eyes finally settled on her Darcy, she had never felt more like a target and his eyes had hit the bull's-eye. His strong gaze was appreciative without being lecherous, unlike Tony.

"Darcy you look lovely," Pepper said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks," Darcy replied back blushing slightly. She felt like she was on her first date ever and her parents were watching and snapping pictures every two seconds. Clint finally moving towards her grabbed her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow.

"Ready to go?" Not trusting her voice, she nodded and together they made their way to the elevator. Before the doors closed he drew her in closer and whispered in her ear, "You complete me." Darcy blushed, but stayed silent, afraid of ruining the moment, instead she titled her head towards him and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek and replied, "Ditto."

He laughed and together they made their way to the car and onto dinner at The Gramercy Tavern (reservations courtesy of Tony Stark) and then dessert at Serendipity. While Darcy couldn't remember exactly what they had talked about that night, she could remember with perfect clarity what happened when they got back to the Tower. Riding the elevator back up, Darcy had given up on wearing her heels and held them in her hand, while the other was preoccupied with tracing patterns on Clint's hand.

When the door stopped at the apartment he led Darcy out and walked her to her room. Not wanting the night to end Darcy suggested a nightcap and PJ party in the living room. Quickly changing out of her dress and into a slinkier set of nightwear, Darcy made it back into the living room only to be beaten by Clint who was dressed in a loose fitting dark sleep pants and a black wife beater. He was in the open kitchen grabbing two wine glasses and a bottle.

"Red?"

"Sure."

After getting settled on the couch with some mindless bad reality TV on in the background they nestled into each other, content just to be in each other's presence. When Darcy woke up the next morning she was back in her bed, albeit alone, but happier than she had been in a long time. Flipping over she felt something hit her hand, a note.

"Couldn't wake you, you looked to peaceful. Animal pancakes?"

It was signed with a bow and arrow and Darcy couldn't contain the squeal as she jumped out of bed and raced to the kitchen. It was going to be a damn good day.


	7. Fear

A/N: My utmost apologies in taking so long to update. Moving back home from school and finals was so stressful that I had no time or creative energy. This is coming to a climax, and soon the end. Making up a story without any further planning is hard. Point to who can name the references to movies/TV show moments in the last chapter.

Clint was at the shoot range when Coulson found him. Usually he practiced with his bow, taking comfort in his long-range skills, but his anger made a Heckler & Koch USP Compact a more favorable weapon. With each bullet he shot he felt his anger simmer, but not quite disappear.

"What is it Coulson?" He asked not taking his eye off of the target.

"We know where she is."

Clint lowered his weapon and breathed sharply through his nose. He ejected the mag and set it on the low metal table in front of him. He turned to face Coulson and walked towards him, "Tell me everything."

"Our satellites picked up a powerful surge of magic, matching Loki's signature in the Hamptons. Whatever he was doing, took up enough power that it showed up on our systems. Whether he is aware of this or not, we don't know. The signature was pin pointed to a small cottage on the North Beach."

Silently, they took the elevator back up to the living quarters in the Tower to be greeted by everyone.

"Director Fury gives his permission for a rescue and retrieve as soon as you can be ready."

"Five minutes," Tony said. Clint looked to him giving him a nod of silent thanks.

"Alright, let's get ready and met at the launch pad, I think we're gonna need everyone on this one. Clint you take point," Natasha spoke up.

"Good Luck, people," Coulson said before exiting swiftly. Clint looked around the room to the rest of his team members and was never happier to have a family like this one. Everyone was willing to risk his or her life to get back Darcy. Clint never had a family like that.

He went to his room and changed into his battle suit within a minute. He crossed the room to open the mounted case on the wall and selected his bow, as well as his Beretta 92FS handgun. He would be taking no chances this time. He wouldn't resist taking the shot. Not this time. On second thought, he also grabbed his IMI Desert Eagle Mark VII and tucked it into his holster.

Walking out to the helipad, Clint could feel his racing heart beat pounding in his chest. The rest of the team were already there waiting for him.

On the chopper, no one spoke a word for a while, but shifting glances said enough.

"We'll get her back Clint," Steve spoke up suddenly. He was seated across from Clint, loading the magazine into a Heckler & Koch MP5K. Usually Steven didn't carry any other weapon apart from his shield on missions, but along with everyone else he stepped up his weaponry this time. Natasha had her throwing knives out and was twirling them through her fingers, while humming to herself, getting her mind together. Banner and Thor were gazing out of the window watching the sky darken quickly. Tony was fiddling with his tablet, try to hack into the local power grid to give them better cover.

When their ETA was two minutes, Clint finally spoke up.

"We're going to go through two entrance points," directed as they all gathered over the layout of the house. "I will take point with Bruce and Steven through the front. Natasha, Tony, Thor, you take the back entrance. We're doing this swiftly and quietly."

The chopper touched down quietly less than a block away, and moving in formation they made their way towards the cottage through the darkened neighborhood. Clint had his gun out in front of him, as the moved closer to the door. Within twenty feet of the house, Clint's heart was jumping out of his chest. He signaled to Tony, Thor and Natasha watching them move around the house out of the corner of his eye.

Moving his gaze back to the front door, Clint signaled Natasha and Tony to cover him. As he approached the door, he took a deep breath and channeling his rage towards Loki he kicked the door open. Charging into the bright living room, Clint looked around seeing the room was clear. Natasha yelled, "clear" from the kitchen. Moving down a hallway Clint froze when the lights went out in the house. Clint didn't have his night vision glasses; he'd have to rely on instinct to find her.

_Loki_

Then he heard a scream. Darcy's scream.

He stormed forward down a dimly lit hallway, and burst into the first door on his right. It was an empty bedroom, but there was another door in the room. Opening the door with one hand, his other on the gun. Darcy was sitting in the middle of the room, rocking on the floor back and forth, her arms wrapped around herself.

Clint looked up only to see himself staring back across the room, a bow and arrow poised in his hand poised to shoot him.

"Darcy get out of here," Clint said as gently as possible. His gun was pointed at Loki who winked back at him.

"Darcy, I told you Loki would do this. Try to manipulate you against me," Loki said. Darcy remained on the floor, looking up at the real Clint with suspicion laced with fear in her eyes. Both men were equally distant from, each poised to fire their weapon any second.

"Why would I be carrying a gun, Darc, you know me," Loki cooed to Darcy moving slightly closer to her.

"Touch her and I'll kill you," Clint barked. His finger on the trigger was itching to shoot.

Darcy's gazed kept shifting between the two men, she slowly stood up keeping her movements slow. As she moved, the men inched towards her and each other.

Clint was suddenly very fearful about how the next few minutes would play out.

"Darcy please," Clint begged, "Don't listen to him."

He inched closer to her and slowly extended a hand towards her, as if trying to capture the attention of a small child. Darcy's eyes were tear filled as she kept glancing between the two men. She took a deep breath and moved.


	8. Love

A/N: This will probably be the last chapter. Perhaps an epilogue though. Thank you all so much for your patience, reviews, and adds!

Darcy was in her room when a thundering bang from the front of the house brought her out of her sleepy haze sharply prompting her to roll off the bed and fall to the floor. Within a few seconds the lights cut out leaving her in the dark. Out of instinct she screamed although it wasn't the dark that scared her, but rather that she desperate needed to be found. As the clocked ticked loudly in the room, Darcy remained on the floor, hugging herself trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. The door to the right burst open and Clint came out his bow raised and ready to fire and to her left seconds after, Clint came in with a gun drawn. Quickly looking between the two men, Darcy knew Loki had created the perfect situation, and she would have to choose.

Looking into both of their eyes she could see the anger, fear and sadness. It was a look that she always hated on Clint. When he truly smiled with happiness it took her breath away. The last time she saw a look similar to the one marring his features now was that night. The night before this nightmare happened, their first big fight.

"Darcy get out of here," spoke the gun wielding Clint.

"Darcy, I told you Loki would do this. Try to manipulate you against me," the other Clint said. Both men were equally distant from, each poised to fire their weapon any second.

"Why would I be carrying a gun, Darc, you know me," the one Clint cooed, moving slightly closer to her.

"Touch her and I'll kill you," the gun Clint barked. Darcy saw the twitching in his trigger finger.

Darcy's gazed kept shifting between the two men, she slowly stood up keeping her movements slow. As she moved, the men inched towards her and each other.

"Darcy please," gun Clint begged, "Don't listen to him."

Slowly she moved towards that Clint. His outstretched hand was within inches of hers and taking a tentative step closer she grabbed his hand. He pulled her close, but instead of wrapping her arms around him she grabbed the gun from his holster.

Her movements were rapid, and she felt like some force was moving her body. Pulling the weapon free and ripping her arms out of his grasp she pointed the gun at him. Her arms were shaking and tears were running down her face in rivulets. She kept the gun trained on him, holding it the way Natasha had shown her weeks ago. The assassins training came back to her as she pulled back on the hammer.

"Darcy, put the gun down," Clint said. He didn't keep his own on her, but still had it aimed at the other Clint.

She moved away from him both of them until they formed a triangle, only she was the only one not being threatened. She turned so she could face both of them. Bringing the gun closer to her body she felt the tremors continue to wreak havoc.

The Clint with the bow shifted his glance towards her and took a step closer, in response the other followed suit. They were slowly creeping towards each other and soon one of them would no longer be standing. It was just a matter of who drew first and faster.

"Darcy you know I love you and…" She fired, and not once but until the gun came up empty.

She threw the gun to the ground and collapsed to the ground overcome with the stress and adrenaline. She remembered.

Three Days Ago:

"Darcy would you please stop and listen to me," Clint yelled as she pushed past him. His arm shot out to stop her but she slipped out of his grasp.

"Why should I? I have given everything to you and it's still not enough," she barked back making her way to the elevator, the rooftop being her destination, her place to escape. He was right behind her, but she couldn't turn to face him.

"I said I love you and you can't even say it back."

The doors opened and she got in, turning inside the shaft she hit the button for the roof access. Her eyes remained on the ground, eyes brimming over with tears.

"Don't follow me."

The doors closed and she glanced up with just enough time to see Clint's grimace before the metals doors clanged shut with a resounding thud. She gripped onto the metal railing and tried to keep the tears at bay. After all they had gone through together, he could say those three words, eight letters.

When the doors opened up to the roof Darcy wandered to the lounge chairs that were usually occupied on sunnier days to catch some rays. She sat on the end of the closest one and buried her head in her hands, growling in frustration and anguish. She didn't know how long she sat in that position but when the wind picked up, she decided enough time had past that she could slip back into her room undetected. Heavy footsteps coming towards her interrupted her musings and she could only guess whom it was.

"Look Steve, I like you and all, but if you're coming to play peacemaker between us I swear to god I will go Tomb Raider on your ass."

"Pardon? I'm afraid I don't understand the reference," came a smooth, lilting accent.

Darcy raised her head and groaned and the sight of the other Norse god, the not so blond and friendly one.

"This day can't get any better," Darcy muttered darkly as she stood and stepped backwards slowly.

"Rough day, mortal," he asked mockingly, a sly grin melting over his features.

"You have no idea and I have a feeling it's about to get a lot worse," she threw back almost wanting to laugh at how things had gone from extremely bad to decidedly worse.

"Indeed."

She gulped and took another step back.

"I did come here with the intent of destroying Stark's building once and for all, but kidnapping and ransom suddenly seems more intriguing," he looks at, his gaze burning a path over her body and he fights to control a shiver of fear.

He advances towards her and she leaps backwards towards the stairwell wall and hits the protruding button: the alarm code.

She smiles, believing herself to be safe now as the team would be here within seconds, or a few minutes at the latest. All she had to do was stall him long enough.

"That was a very stupid move mortal," he said, no longer grinning, but not frowning either.

"Girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," she says with false bravado as he moves closer.

The door to the roof bursts open, and she glances towards it not realizing her mistake until it's too late and there is a knife at her throat, and a firm grasp on her torso. The team reaches them but hold back when they see the weapon dangerously close to her carotid artery.

"Loki, I beg of you let her go," Thor pleads taking a step closer. His mistake causes Loki to take a step back and press the knife tighter to her neck. Darcy feels the tears coming back as she realizes that there will be no easy way out of this. Someone will get hurt, or worse.

Her eyes fell to Clint, but he did not meet her gaze, but kept his weapon on the god behind her.

"Let her go Loki. Last warning."

LINE BREAK

She was immediately whisked out of the house, and into a waiting helicopter a hundred yards away. The rest of the team followed and they all spoke to her, but she had no words to reply. She sat remarkably still, like a performance artist on the street. The only sign that she was alive was the rising and falling of her chest. The ride back was silent, punctuated by the odd remark by Tony. After landing she was brought to the medical bay and hounded by doctors asking her every question in the book. All she could do was nod or shake her head. Clint stayed by her side the entire time, his stoic nature returning and his hawk eyes scouring her features as the doctors berate her. Physically they deem her "fine" but mentally they tell her she has PTSD and experiencing shock. Finally dismissed after what seems like hours she gets off of the examination table and walks with no hurried, but rather a toddling pace back to her room. He follows, not letting her get to far from him.

The destruction of her room surprises her, and at the same time it doesn't.

"I'm sorry, I meant to clean this up," his voice calls from behind her. She turns to look at him, and he continues, "I mean I just lost it, I though you were going to be taken from me and I couldn't handle it. This room isn't just you, it's me too and I hated myself for not saving you. I was weak in the moment you needed me the most and I'm sorry."

She says nothing as the launches herself into his arms and squeezes him so hard she thinks she might break him. He hugs her back just as hard and together as they collapse against the wall he breaks down. She soothes him like a small child by stroking his hair and rubbing his back in slow steady strokes until he becomes quiet again.

"How did you know which one of us to shoot? Even though I didn't say it before."

She spoke softly and meaningfully, "When Loki said that to me, he said it like he had said it a thousand times before. He was counting on that to get me to choose him. I knew the real you wouldn't say it like that."

"God Darcy, if I told you before…," he trails of quietly.

"But you didn't, and that's what saved you, call it kismet, fate or destiny."

"Darcy, I didn't say it before because I knew it wouldn't be the start of something, but the end."

She falters. She wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Oh. I understand," she makes a move to get up, get away, but he grabs her.

"No, that's not what I meant," he says frantically.

"What then?" She asks angrily.

"It would be the end of this perfect world that we've been living in. If I told you that, it would give you the power to hurt me, to allow me to hurt you. But now I see that I was only hurting myself, and you even more. Darcy I love you, and I think I may have even loved you since you made me animal pancakes, since I first saw you, weeks before you ever saw me."

Meeting halfway for a passionate embrace, he pulled back suddenly.

"How can you forgive me?"

"Because I love you, you enormously stubborn pain in the ass!"


	9. Bliss

A/N: Again, apologies that this has taken so long, but alas writer block had set in and then this morning inspiration hit me, or rather I hit it.

Darcy was still not a morning person despite being married to one for the last five years. Waking up before ten was an admirable feat for her, and this morning she was determined to be up early to make her special breakfast for Clint as his latest mission with the Avengers had taken a lot out of him. She had left him in bed after detangling herself from his vise like hold on her body. Surprisingly he did not wake up, whether this was due to her impressive ninja skills or his body's determination to keep sleeping she couldn't tell.

She dragged herself out of their room only bothering to put her glasses, slippers, and Clint's blue silk dress shirt from the other night. Shuffling out to the kitchen Darcy didn't have to have her eyes fully open to know where she was going. Her many midnight snacks had given her the ability to operate in the kitchen without needing to turn on a light. However, a light would have been useful this morning as she collided with an unknown force.

Pain blinded her and without a thought she howled like a wounded dog and fell backwards to land gracelessly on the hard tile floor.

"DARCY?"

Clint came barreling through the hallway within seconds, weapon in hand ready to fire at the assailant. The kitchen light now flipped on, Darcy looked up at husband with a pained expression.

"Are you okay? What happened? What's wrong," Clint fired off the questions in rapid succession looking around for an assailant.

"I ran into the dishwasher."

Clint lowered his weapon and placed in on counter next to him before he extended a hand to help his wife up. His face was torn between relief, disbelief, and serious amusement.

"Seriously?"

Taking his hand and letting her pull her back to her feet Darcy gave him a dark look as he started to laugh, and not an amused chuckle, but a deep belly laugh that had him nearly doubled over.

"Yeah. Apparently somebody decided to leave it open sometime during the night…"

She gave him a dark look as he continued to laugh. Huffing she pulled the door up to close the machine and walked into the kitchen still determined to make breakfast. Clint followed her in and seated himself at the breakfast bar, watching her flit about gathering ingredients.

"Are you seriously okay, though?"

She gave him a pointed look, but felt it slide off her face deciding not to milk it like she usually would when she injured herself because of her clumsiness. She put all her energy into mixing the batter, muttering incoherently before replying.

"I think I'll live. I planned on making you a special breakfast in secret, but apparently I've become less stealthy with age."

He smiled and rose from his seat, advancing towards her to pull her into a deep kiss. Darcy relished in it as he had collapsed into bed last night without so much as a "hello" when he had finally got back from the mission.

"Thank you Marion," he murmured against her lips. She grinned as she pulled back.

"Your welcome Robin," she said turning and focusing on finishing breakfast and not taking him back into their room to gave him another kind of special treat. Pouring the batter into the skillet Darcy was finding it hard to concentrate on the pancakes when Clint was started to trace shapes on the exposed skin of her collarbone. She was about to reprimand him when a voice from the entryway broke her out of trance.

"Daddy?"

Both turned to see their three-year-old watching them tiredly. In her hand she was still holding her favorite stuffed animal, a lion. The first gift she had ever gotten. It was a prize that Clint had won for Darcy at a carnival years ago, although it was hardly an effort to shoot the target from a distance from ten feet for him. Clint smiled wider at her and scooped her up as scurried across the room into his waiting open arms. Cuddling her against his chest he blew raspberries to her, making her giggle enthusiastically. Darcy smiled at the two of them and wondered how she got so lucky. She flipped the pancakes and watched Clint as he played with their daughter making animal noises to entertain her. Arranging the pancakes and fruit on a plate, she handed Clint his favorite lion pancakes. After so many years he never wanted any other kind from her despite her claim that she could make any zoo animal, Clint never asked for any other kind.

"So Anna Banana, do you want lion pancakes too?" Darcy asked her daughter who was now settled in Clint's lap at the breakfast bar.

"No! Monkeys!" She said loudly, grinning at her. Anna was the perfect blend on Darcy and Clint. She had Darcy's mahogany curls, but she had Clint's piercing icy blue eyes. Her temperament however, was all Clint. She was adventurous, fearless, and very intelligent for her age, but growing up around scientists, secret agents, and having a "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" as a godfather Darcy couldn't see how she wouldn't be.

"Monkeys?" Darcy asked more amused than anything at her daughter's change in animal preference.

"Yes please!"

Smiling, Darcy made the requested animal and watched with amusement as Clint tried to help Anna cut up her pancakes, though her daughter was protesting, claiming she could do it herself. Darcy snickered at Clint's frustration as she ate her own meal. As the meal ended rather messily, Clint got Anna settled back in her room to sleep as it was still early, before coming back into the kitchen.

Darcy was finishing loading the dishes in the dishwasher muttering about its stupidity and uselessness when she felt Clint's arms wrap themselves around her. He placed small kisses on her neck as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Darcy giggled and felt as though everything they had gone through to get here was completely worth it. At Clint's whispered suggestion, she nodded in agreement and allowed him to carry her out of the kitchen and back to bed where they spent the better part of the morning getting carried away in a love so deep and strong that time seemed to slow down and the moment lasted forever.

Fin.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, support, and adds!


End file.
